Deux filles dans le monde de Black Butler
by Mimille Rose
Summary: Imaginez que deux jeunes lycéennes qui ont une vie tout à fait normale, transportées dans le monde de Black Butler. C'est le cas dans cette histoire. Deux meilleures amies seront d'une façon assez étrange dans le monde de Black Butler.
1. Introduction

Deux filles dans le monde de Black Butler.

Prologue.

Salut ! Je m'appelle Tania Baio, j'ai 16ans et j'habite à Villabé. Mes cheveux sont blond long et bouclé, j'ai des yeux verts, taille normal pour mon âge et je suis plutôt maigre. Je suis en seconde au Lycée Robert Doisneau. Malgré moi, je suis un peu surdouée mais bon je m'habitue à cela. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis à cause de mon côté un peu froid dû a une trahison d'amitié. Il y a qu'une seule personne en qui je peux faire confiance. Elle s'appelle Manon, 15ans elle aussi dans le même lycée que moi en seconde. Ces cheveux sont bond long et lisse, des yeux vert bleu. Elle est un peu plus petite et maigre que moi.

« Bip, bip, bip… »

Je me réveille encore en sursaut a cause de ce fichu réveil programmé à me réveiller à 7h00 alors qu'il est 6h30. On est jeudi. Comme toujours, j'ai un emploie du temps chargé mais bon je m'en fiche. Au moins je ne m'ennuierai pas. Je me levais, fais mon lit, me coiffe, prends mon petit déjeunée et part pour aller au lycée. En chemin, j'entends une personne prononcer mon prénom. C'était Manon.

« _ Tania ! Alors, ça va ?

_ Bof, si on veut. Mon emploie du temps est chargé aujourd'hui. Mais bon je ne m'ennuierai pas comme ça. Et toi ?

_ Super ! Et contrairement à toi mon emploie du temps n'est pas vraiment chargé. Au faite, j'ai commencée à lire le tome 1 de Black Butler. C'est vrai que c'est un peu différent de l'anime. En tout cas, je ne me lasserai jamais de Ciel. Il est si mignon.

_ Ouais. Il y a plus de chose en livre. Ce qui est normal après tout. Moi je préfère Sébastian. Il est trop beau et mystérieux. Et les hommes mystérieux j'aime ça. Sa leur donne un charme.

_ Hi hi ! Hé, regarde là-bas, la nouvelle bibliothèque vient de s'ouvrir ! Tu ne veux pas jeter un coup d'œil ? Allez, il est que 7h45 et les cours commence à 8h25, on peut bien aller voir, non ?

_ (soupir) Si tu veux. »

C'est ainsi qu'on entre dans cette bibliothèque. A l'intérieur, tout est grand, spacieux avec toutes sortes de livres très bien rangé. Manon ce dirige dans la partie des anciens livres et moi, dans le coin roman. Tout d'un coup, Manon m'appela.

« _ Tania, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé. Un vieux grimoire. C'est trop beau. »

En effet, après l'avoir suivie, elle me montre un tout vieux grimoire qui devait dater du 18 ou 19ème siècle. Sa couverture est pourpre avec un peu de doré. Manon l'ouvre et quelle n'en fût pas notre stupéfaction quand on découvre que les pages sont complètement vierges. Pas la moindre touche d'encre. Alors que Manon se préparai à le refermer, des mots commence alors à apparaitre sur la page. Pris par la peur et la curiosité, Manon lit ces phrases.

« _ Ô personnes choisis à voir ces phrases du livre, à tout jamais votre destin sera changé et lié dans l'autre dimension inconnu de tous sauf d'une famille vivant ici. Venez et accomplissez votre destin. Votre vraie place vous tend la main. »

Au moment même ou Manon termina de lire la dernière phrase que tout d'un coup un vent glacial et fort envahi la bibliothèque. Devant nous, une espèce de trou commence à apparaitre devant nous, nous entrainant moi et Manon a l'intérieur. Je perds connaissance peu à peu.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Ce n'est pas possible !

Quand je reprends connaissance, je me trouve dans une grande chambre style victorienne avec des meubles très luxueux. Il y a aussi une belle cheminée allumée qui donne un peu de chaleur et de lumière. Les couvertures de mon lit baldaquin sont doux et soyeux et le coussin ni trop dur ni trop mou. Bizarrement, cette pièce me dit vaguement quelque chose mais tellement que je suis fatiguée et confuse je ne prête pas tellement attention.

Alors que je m'apprête à descendre de mon lit une violente douleur me submerge et m'oblige à me recoucher. Tellement que la douleur est énorme, je pousse un cri strident. Une minute plus tard, un homme entre en courant et vient à mon chevet. Il est plutôt jeune, grand et porte un costume de majordome. Il a les cheveux noirs et des yeux rouges. Attendez, ROUGE ? Ne me dites pas que c'est Sébastian Michaelis, le majordome de Ciel Phantomhive et aussi un démon. L'homme en question se penche un peu pour me regarder droit dans les yeux et dit : « _ Mademoiselle, vous ne devriez pas faire de mouvements brusques, vous êtes blessée.

_ Où est ce que je suis là Sébastian ? Au manoir des Phantomhive ? »

Sébastian lève les sourcils et avec un ton un peu étonné me demande : « _ Oui, vous êtes au manoir des Phantomhive Mademoiselle. Mais, comment le savez-vous et surtout, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Merde ! Je viens de faire une gaffe. Et connaissant Sébastian, si je ne lui dit pas une réponse immédiatement, il peut adopter une méthode beaucoup moins favorable. Vite, vite, trouve une réponse Tania, tu es intelligente et tu sais très bien mentir par moment.

« _ Je… je… en faite je… vous ai entendu pendant que j'étais inconsciente, parler à votre maître. Même quand je dors, je peux tout entendre autour de moi, sans pour autant être réveillée.

_ Je vois. Voilà qui explique tout en effet.

_ Pendant que j'y pense, où es Manon ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Elle est blessée ?

_ Manon ? Ah, vous parlez de l'autre jeune fille qui était inconsciente avec vous ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle va bien et elle s'est déjà réveillée depuis deux heures maintenant. Pour tout vous dire, elle a moins de blessures que vous.

_ T'en mieux je suis soulagée. Par contre, sans vous paraitre trop étrange, où vous nous avez trouvées ?

_ En effet, voilà bien une question assez étrange Mademoiselle. On vous a trouvez dans la forêt personnelle de mon maître. Auriez-vous oubliée cela ?

_ Oui surement. Merci comme même de me l'avoir dit.

_ Ce fût un plaisir Mademoiselle. Au faite, mon maître souhaiterait parler avec vous et votre amie cette après-midi. Vous sentez-vous apte à le voir dans son bureau malgré vos blessures ?

_ Oui, je crois que je peux supporter. Je guérie vite donc je pense que se ne sera pas un grand problème pour moi. Par contre, sans vouloir être impolie, j'ai un peu faim.

_ J'ai justement apporté avec moi votre repas de l'après-midi. Je vous l'apporte, vous aides à le manger et après cela, je vous demanderai de vous reposer un peu avant d'aller voir mon maître.

_ D'accord. Merci Sébastian. »

C'est ainsi que Sébastian me donne à la petite cuillère tout ce qu'il a apporté des cuisine. Pour ma part, je me sens un peu gênée car tout de même, c'est un démon qui est devant moi et qui me donne un manger. Un beau gosse en plus. J'ai l'impression que je rougis violement et le pire c'est que je vois que Sébastian me souri comme-ci il voit et sait pourquoi je rougis autant. Après avoir mangé, je décide de suivre le conseil de Sébastian et de dormir un peu. Car, l'après-midi, je dois aller voir le comte et j'en suis sûre que ce n'est pas parce qu'il voudrait avoir de la compagnie mais plutôt pour savoir POURQUOI on s'est trouvée Manon et moi dans son domaine qui plus est inconscientes. Pour ma part, j'aimerai tant savoir COMMENT on a fait pour atterrir dans le « monde » de Black Butler.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Mais qui sont ces filles ?

POV : Sébastian.

Je me demande vraiment comment ces filles sont venus juste qu'ici. La plus petite des deux disait de pas vraiment savoir comment mais la plus grande rien du tout. Tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir c'était où mon maître et moi nous les avons trouvés et aussi si l'autre fille qui s'appelle Manon allait bien. En tout cas, je ferais mieux de les surveiller et de les observer discrètement pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions. Allons voir dans les appartements de cette Manon pour commencer.

Mm, a première vue, elle semble assez pensive et perdue dans ces pensées. Ah ? Elle marmonne quelque chose.

« _ Mais comment en est on arrivé là ? Comment ? Papa, maman, j'espère que vous allez bien tous les deux. Et Tania ? J'espère qu'elle va bien elle aussi. Sébastian a dit qu'elle est plus blessée que moi. Je ferais mieux d'allée la voir. Mais j'ai peur qu'elle dorme. Je n'ai pas envie de la déranger. Je ferais mieux de me reposer et de réfléchir pour expliquer au comte comment on en est arrivées là. »

Bon, à première vue, cette humaine se morfond et semble chercher une solution. Passons maintenant aux appartements de Tania.

Mince, cette jeune humaine dort. Mm ? Qu'est ce que je vois ? Elle fait un cauchemar on dirait. Voyons voir sa de plus près. Quand mon maître fait un cauchemar, il marmonne des choses intéressantes.

« _ Non, non ! Manon ne lit pas ces phrases ! Ferme le livre ! Tu le dois. C'est à cause de sa si on est ici maintenant ! Manon non !... Père…Mère,… j'espère que vous allez bien. »

Cette humaine divague ? De quoi veut-elle parler par ne pas lire les phrases d'un livre ? Et surtout, de quoi veut-elle parler par c'est à cause du livre qu'elles sont ici ? Décidément, ces humaines sont assez étranges. J'ai bien fait de les observer surtout cette humaine-ci. Bon, il vaudrait mieux que je retourne maintenant à mon travail. Je vous jure, j'ai tellement de choses à faire et ces humaines me donnent considérablement de travails en plus.

POV : Ciel.

Voilà maintenant deux jours que j'héberge chez moi deux inconnues trouvé dans ma forêt. Deux jours à me demander qui elles sont et aussi deux jours sans qu'elles se soient réveillées. Heureusement que ce n'était pas une semaine entière, je crois que je ne tiendrai pas le coup. C'est vrai quoi, que feriez-vous vous si vous trouviez deux jeunes filles inconscientes dans votre jardin et couverte de blessures ? J'en suis sûre que vous voudrez savoir comment elles en sont arrivées là, non ? Et bien moi, c'est pareil, je meurs d'envie de le savoir.

« Toc, toc, toc. »

« _ Entrez.

_ Vous m'avez demandé _my lord _?

_ Oui. Je voudrais savoir qui sont ces filles. Aurais-tu des informations à me dire à ce propos ?

_ Et bien oui Monsieur. La plus petite des deux s'appelle Manon et la plus grande Tania.

_ Je me fiche de savoir comment elles s'appellent ! Ce que je veux savoir c'est d'où elles viennent et comment elles sont arrivées jusqu'ici. Je veux tout savoir Sébastian. J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Amène-moi la plus grande !

_ Il ne vaudrait mieux pas _my lord_. La plus grande est beaucoup plus blessée que la plus petite et elle ne s'est pas encore complètement remit pour se lever. De plus, vous avez beaucoup de retard dans votre emploie du temps de ce matin donc vous aurez vos réponses à vos questions cet après-midi.

_ Non Sébastian ! J'en ai marre de tous ces mystères ! Ramène-moi l'autre alors !

_ Non Monsieur. C'est hors de question.

_ Tu ose ?

_ Voyons jeune maître, je ne fais là que vous aider. Je tiens à vous prévenir que si vous ne faîtes pas votre travail de ce matin aujourd'hui vous le ferez demain en même temps que les autres travails à faire. Sa vous fera alors deux fois plus de travails Monsieur. De plus, je leur ai dit que vous voudrez les voir cet après-midi. Un noble qui ne respecte pas sa parole n'est pas convenable. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous saurez tout. Vous devez juste retenir votre mal en patience.

_ Tu es très convainquant Sébastian. Très bien. Au faite, as-tu acheté les robes comme je te l'ai ordonné ?

_ Oui Monsieur. Deux robes comme vous me l'avez demandé. J'ai aussi acheté deux corsets et deux paires de chaussures.

_ Ah oui, les corsets. J'avais complètement oublié sa. Bien, que ces filles soient présentable pour me voir.

_ _Yes, my lord._ »

Oui présentable. Quelle choque quand j'ai vu que ces filles avaient des jupes. On voyait carrément leurs jambes. Je me suis vraiment demandé si elles n'étaient pas des prostituées. Enfin, on ne juge pas les gens par leurs tenus comme on dit mais comme même. Quelle idée de porter ces type d'habits. Bon, il est temps pour moi de continuer mon travail. J'espère juste que j'aurai des réponses à mes questions de leurs part sinon… je ne sais pas du tout si je vais me retenir de donner un ordre à Sébastian de leurs arracher les réponses de leurs bouches par n'importe quelles moyens.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Conflit entre humaine et démon.

POV : Manon.

Voilà maintenant deux minutes que Sébastian était entré dans mes appartements avec une robe violet et blanc décoré de beaux motifs et d'une paire de chaussures blanches dans les mains. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi il veut que je porte une robe aussi magnifique. C'est vrai quoi, je suis étrangère à leurs yeux alors pourquoi se donner la peine de m'apporter ça ? Je crois que je vais devenir folle.

« _ Mais pourquoi me donner ça ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas.

_ Est-ce nécessaire de vous le dire Mademoiselle ?

_ Et bien oui, c'est nécessaire. (Non mais pour qui il se prend ce démon ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi Tania l'admire. Je le trouve dangereux et sournois et les hommes comme ça je les déteste). Dis le moi parce que franchement je ne comprends pas du tout. »

POV : Sébastian.

Non mais quelle humaine curieuse. Elle m'énerve un peu, en tout cas, beaucoup plus que l'autre(Tania). Mais bon en même temps c'est normale vu qu'on a que très peu parlé mais ELLE(Manon), elle n'arrête pas de me poser des questions et me parle sans politesse comme-ci j'étais un moins que rien et franchement ça commence à bien faire. Retiens-toi Sébastian, retiens-toi…

« _ C'est sur ordre de mon maître Mademoiselle. Il veut que vous et votre amie soyez présentables devant lui. Vu vos tenues que vous portées je peux comprendre en même temps. Je suis sûre que pendant une seconde, il s'est demandé si vous n'êtes pas des prostituées.

_ JE N'EN SUIS PAS UNE, C'EST CLAIR ?! ON NE VOUS A JAMAIS DIT QU'ON NE DOIT JAMAIS SE FIER AUX APPARENCES ?!

_ Voyons Mademoiselle calmez-vous. Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser de vous avoir insulter. Mais au vu de la situation, il est normal qu'on se pose des questions concernant votre identité à toutes les deux.

_ Oui mais comme même. »

Alors là, si mon maître ne m'avez pas ordonné me conduire comme un bon majordome je l'aurais pris par le cou et lui aurais suggéré de me parler sur un autre ton et de ne pas me manquer de respect.

POV : Manon.

Je le déteste. Non, je le hais. Me dire des choses comme cela. C'est vraiment horrible. Même des imbéciles sauraient qu'il ne vaut mieux pas dire des choses comme ça dans un ton neutre comme-ci c'était une conversation des plus normal.

« _ Bien, vu que la domestique du manoir ne peut pas s'occuper de vous et de votre amie pour vous changer et vous coiffer, je serais alors celui qui vous aidera.

_ J'espère que c'est une blague. Tu es un homme (et un démon en plus mais bon vaut mieux pas que je le dise) et savoir que c'est un homme qui va m'aider pour m'habiller c'est… Je n'ai pas de mots pour le dire tellement que ce n'est pas bien.

_ Je sais cela Mademoiselle mais nous n'avons guère le choix. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je me banderais les yeux ainsi je ne vous verrais pas, je vous le promets.

_(Soupir) D'accord. Mais, tu tiens ta promesse.

_ Voyons Mademoiselle. Quelle idée de mentir. De plus, je ne mens jamais donc vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter.

_ Mouais »

Et c'est ainsi que Sébastian se bande les yeux avec un ruban noir et m'aide à enfiler le corset et la robe. Je tiens à vous dire que quand il commençait à serrer le corset, je lui hurlais d'arrêter car c'est trop serrer. Mais malheureusement, il a continué à le faire. La robe par contre me va super bien. Elle met en valeur et grâce au corset ça me donne un aspect plus grande. En fin de compte, le corset à ces bon côté. Mais bon, qu'est ce que ça me serre ! J'espère que je vais m'habituer vite fait à cette horrible sensation. Je mets aussi les chaussures blanches. Qu'elles sont jolies.

« _ Et voilà. Quand à la coiffure, vous préférez comment Mademoiselle ?

_ Hum, en chignon avec une petite mèche en boucle de chaque côté.

_ Très bien Mademoiselle. »

Et voilà que ce cher majordome démoniaque commence à faire la coiffure comme je lui avais dis de faire. Malgré qu'il soit horrible parfois, il a des doigts de fée. Pas étonnant venant de la part d'un démon.

« _ Et voilà Mademoiselle. Vois êtes fin prête à allez voir mon maître. Bon, il est temps pour moi d'aller voir votre amie pour la préparer. Je vous demande de bien vouloir attendre ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne vous chercher en compagnie de votre amie.

_ Très bien. »

Le voilà partis. J'espère que tout ce passera bien du côté de Tania. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il lui arrive quelque chose de mal à cause de ce démon.

POV : Sébastian.

Enfin, me voilà débarrassé de cette humaine-ci. J'espère que l'autre sera plus respectable sinon je ne sais pas du tout si je vais me retenir de la faire très mal.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Ais-je trouvé mon âme-sœur ?

POV : Tania.

Ce rêve, ce n'ai pas un rêve. C'est le passé de ce que moi et Manon avons vécu. J'ai beau hurler de ne pas lire le livre et de le fermer elle ne m'écoute pas et se contente de continuer comme-ci je lui ai rien dit. C'est horrible. Je ne veux plus faire ce rêve. S'il vous plait, quelqu'un, que quelqu'un m'aide à me réveiller. Je n'y arriverai pas toute seule !

POV : Sébastian.

A ce que je vois cette humaine continue de rêver et j'ai l'impression que ce rêve devient vraiment horrible. Elle s'agite de tous les sens. Il vaudrait mieux que je la réveille.

« _ Mademoiselle réveillez-vous. »

Toujours rien. Elle continue de rêver. Et si je la secoue un peu ?

« _ Mademoiselle, s'il vous plait mademoiselle réveillez-vous !

«_ Ahhh ! Sé... Sébastian ? Oh merci de m'avoir réveillée. Merci. J'avais tellement peur que je ne pouvais plus rien faire ni même me réveiller. Merci infiniment.

_ Voyons Mademoiselle c'est tout à fait normal. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

_ Si, si j'insiste. Vous êtes vraiment arrivé au bon moment.

_ Et bien se fût un plaisir de vous aidez. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

_ Je vais beaucoup mieux. J'ai l'impression que la douleur s'est un peu dissipé.

_ Voilà qui est admirable Mademoiselle. J'ai ici quelque chose pour vous. »

Où est donc passé cette robe. Tellement que je commençais un m'inquiéter pour elle j'ai complètement oublié où j'ai posé la robe. Cela dit, j'ai l'impression que je vais bien m'entendre avec cette fille. Mais bon, n'est pas de conclusion trop hâtive Sébastian, tu sais bien que les humains peuvent changer de personnalités en seulement quelques secondes. Ah, la voilà.

POV : Tania.

Non mais, qu'est ce qu'il me tend la ? Une robe blanche avec des roses rose magnifique ainsi que des chaussures blanches. J'ai l'impression de rêver. C'est une robe qui doit comme même couter extrêmement cher.

« _ Sébastian, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Elle est magnifique.

_ Ravie qu'elle vous plaise Mademoiselle. J'ai acheté pour vous et votre amie la robe qui vous conviendrait le mieux.

_ Et bien, c'est vrai, vous avez raison, elle me plait énormément. Mais pourquoi ce donner cette peine ? C'est vrai, Manon et moi, nous ne sommes rien d'autre que des étrangères pour vous alors pourquoi ?

_ C'est mon maître qui me l'a ordonné Mademoiselle. Il veut que vous soyez présentable pour le voir. Vous comprenez, vu vos tenues que vous portez c'est tout à fait normal.

_ Oui en effet. Je parie que vous vous êtes demandé si je n'étais pas heu… une prostituée, je me trompe ? Soyez rassuré, je ne le suis pas. C'est juste que je viens d'un endroit où de telle contradiction vestimentaire pour les femmes n'existe plus.

_ Etrange endroit. D'où venez-vous ?

_ Et bien, c'est assez dur à expliquer mais ne vous inquiétez pas je le dirai à Ci heu au comte Phantomhive. Je le promets.

_ Très bien Mademoiselle. Bon, passons au sujet suivant, vu que la domestique du manoir ne pourra pas vous habiller et vous coiffer, je serais celui qui le ferait.

_ Quoi ? Ah, heu, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, j'aurais les yeux bandés, je vous le promets.

_ Heu, bon d'accord. Je vous fais confiance.

_ Voilà qui me fait plaisir Mademoiselle. Et bien passons au corset. »

Quoi ?! Un corset ?! Mais sa ne fait pas mal quand on commence à le serrer ? Je vois Sébastian se bander les yeux et de prendre le corset qui est à côté de lui.

Voilà maintenant plusieurs minutes que Sébastian tirait pour serre le corset. Plusieurs minutes maintenant que je me retiens de hurler et de pleurer. Pour moi, pleurer et tout s'était comme montrer ma faiblesse et comme je veux que personne ne la connaisse et bien je me retiens même si c'est très difficile parfois.

POV : Sébastian.

Cette humaine me fascine de plus en plus. Pas un seul son de sort de sa bouche alors que je serre le corset. J'ai presque envie de voir la tête qu'elle fait mais bon, j'ai promis que je ne verrais rien donc…

Hop, je l'aide à enfiler la robe et les chaussures, et voilà. C'est un jeu d'enfant d'habiller une personne les yeux bandés.

« _ Et voilà Mademoiselle. Il ne reste plus qu'à vous coiffer. La robe vous va à ravir.

_ C'est vrai, elle est magnifique. Vous avez l'œil Sébastian.

_ Merci pour ce compliment. Et pour ce qu'il est de la coiffure, qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

_ Oh, je les veux détacher. Peignez juste mes cheveux. Sa ira après.

_ Très bien Mademoiselle. »

Oui, cette humaine me fascine. Mais étrangement je sens comme une sorte de froideur dans son âme, comme-ci elle faisait confiance à ceux qu'elle connait vraiment et à ceux qui leur inspire confiance. Je sens aussi qu'elle a souffert dans sa vie et qu'elle voulait se venger. Je ressens une petite colère dissimulée au plus profond de son être. Mais malgré ça, son cœur est pur et je sens une gentillesse sans borgne. Rare sont les humains qui possèdent une telle gentillesse. Ces cheveux sont magnifique aussi, bouclés et longs, quelques petites mèches un peu plus blonde que les autres. En faite, tout en elle est magnifique, ces yeux ont une belle couleur, sa silhouette et ses hanches sont attirante et sa poitrine normale, ni trop gros, ni trop petit. Cette humaine est tout simplement parfaite. Attend, mais qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup Sébastian ? Je n'ai jamais pensé de telle à une humaine de tout mon existence. Se pourrait-il que j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur ? On m'a apprit que les démons ne pouvait tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois dans toute leur existence. Si cette humaine est mon âme-sœur, je ne l'a laisserais pas partir ou du moins je la suivrais pour savoir où elle vit et puis après quand j'aurai des pauses dans mon travail, je pourrai aller la voir. Oui, c'est un bon plan mais il faut déjà que je sois sûre qu'elle soit la femme de ma vie.

« _ Et voilà Mademoiselle, vous êtes prête. Vous êtes resplendissante.

_ Merci beaucoup Sébastian. Sans vous, je n'aurais probablement pas réussi à mettre au moins la robe.

_ Ce fût un plaisir de vous avoir aidée Mademoiselle. »

Je rêve ou je la vois en train de rougir légèrement. On dirait que je fais de l'effet. C'est bien. Continue comme ça Sébastian, tu es sur la bonne voie.

« _ Et bien Mademoiselle, il est temps d'aller chercher votre amie dans ces appartements puis après nous allons dans le bureau de mon maître. Permettez-moi de vous escorter. Votre main s'il vous plait. »

Ah, que le contact de sa main me fait du bien. Elle vient à peine d'effleurer ma main guandé que je sens un courant électrique me submerger. Aucun doute là-dessus, elle est celle que j'aime. Ce qui veut dire qu'elle m'appartient désormais. Attention chère Tania, je te surveille, tu es à moi.

POV : Tania.

Je n'y crois pas mes yeux. Sébastian vient de m'habiller et de me coiffer. C'est tellement incroyable. Mais bon, qu'est ce qu'il peut bien trouver de moi. Je ne suis qu'une humaine pathétique et faible. C'est pour cela que je suis froide avec les gens en qui je n'ai pas vraiment confiance. Pour ne pas qu'on voit que je suis faible et sensible. Depuis que j'ai été trahi par une amie et que j'ai été battu par d'autres de ces amies, j'ai demandé et supplié mes parents de m'inscrire dans les arts martiaux et aux escrimes. Je voulais être prête à me défendre à tout danger. En seulement deux ans j'ai atteins un niveau très satisfaisant dans ces deux disciplines. De plus, ça a endurcie mon caractère. Tant mieux. Voilà ce que je dis.

On arrive enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Manon. A peine j'ai posé un pied dans sa chambre qu'elle se jette à mon coup. Il faut dire que je l'ai vraiment inquiétée.

« _ Tania enfin. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux. C'est super.

_ Merci Manon de t'inquiéter pour moi mais comme tu peux le voir je vais bien, sois rassuré. D'ailleurs, je crois que nous ne sommes pas vraiment sortie d'affaire pour l'instant si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

Pour toute réponse elle hoche la tête puis avec Sébastian qui nous guide nous arrivons devant une porte qui devait être l'entrée du bureau de Ciel Phantomhive. Ok, c'est le moment de vérité. J'espère seulement qu'il nous croira.

* * *

**Désolé de ce retard. Entre le lycée et les devoirs, je ne sais plus où me donner de la tête. Et bon, au moins j'ai enfin publié le chapitre 4, c'est déjà ça. Allez, salut! ;-)**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Révélation difficile à dire.

POV : Ciel.

Enfin. Elles sont toutes les deux devant moi. Je vais enfin tout savoir. J'espère seulement qu'elles ne vont pas me mentir. Et si je donnai ordre à Sébastian de voir si elles mentent ? C'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

« _ Bonjours. Je suis le comte Ciel Phantomhive.

_ Bonjours, je m'appelle Tania Baio et elle c'est Manon Paquignon.

_ Enchanté. Comme vous le savez, moi et mon majordome nous vous avons trouvé dans ma forêts inconscientes et blessées. Dites-moi d'où vous venez et comment êtes vous arrivé jusqu'ici. Et dites-moi la vérité c'est clair ? Mon majordome ici présent peut sentir si vous mentez. Sébastian, je t'ordonne de me dire si ces filles mentiront.

_ _Yes my lord._

POV: Tania.

Alors là, c'est assez rusé de sa part. Demander à un démon de sentir si moi et Manon mentiront. J'en ferai tout autant en même temps si j'étais à sa place. Pendant un bref instant, je me suis mise à regarder Manon qui me regarde comme pour me dire que se soit moi qui leurs raconte notre incroyable mésaventure.

« _ Maintenant que tout est dit de mon côté, je vous écoute. »

Et c'est ainsi que je raconte tout ce qui s'était passé de la bibliothèque jusqu'à notre transfert ici. Je leur raconte même qui ils sont pour nous dans mon vrai monde, de l'amélioration technologique… A la fin de mon récit de plusieurs minutes, je décide enfin de lever les yeux vers eux. Ils ont les yeux écarquillés fixés sur moi et Manon.

« _ Sébastian, tu pense qu'elle ment ? Tu pense qu'elle est folle ?

_ Sa va pas la tête ? Tania vous a dit la vérité et si vous ne la croyez pas c'est votre problème pas le notre.

_ Monsieur je sens qu'elle a dit la vérité. Il n'y a aucun signe de mensonge ni même de paranoïa.

_ Mais voyons Sébastian c'est impossible surtout son histoire que nous appartenons à un… manga.

_ Je peux vous le prouver si vous voulez. Je sais que vous avez deux tantes, l'une s'appelle Frances Midford mère d'Elizabeth Midford votre fiancée et Angelina Dulles surnommée Madame Red. Cela vous suffit-il ?

_ Bien joué Tania.

_ Ce fût un plaisir Manon. Ha ha ha !

_ Alors là, je ne sais plus quoi dire Sébastian. Vous connaissez tout sur nous ? Même sur Sébastian ? Incroyable. Et vous savez aussi ce qui va se passer ?

_ Non plus maintenant. En ce moment je me force à me rappeler mais je n'y arrive pas. Il y a même des personnages de l'histoire que j'ai oubliés. Je me souviens juste de vous, Sébastian, votre fiancée, vos tantes, cousins et oncle et vos domestiques. Je ne connais pas du tout vos futurs et ce qu'il peut vous arriver. Et toi Manon ?

_ Maintenant que tu le dis moi non plus je n'y arrive pas. Pareil aussi pour les personnages tout comme pour votre avenir.

_ Heureusement alors Mesdemoiselles. Il n'est pas bon de savoir l'avenir. Cela dit, votre histoire est incroyable.

_ Tu l'as dis Sébastian. Mais vu les circonstances je ne vais pas renvoyer ces filles hors de mon manoir. Restez ici. Vous êtes les bienvenues.

_ Vous êtes sûre ? On ne vous dérangera pas Moi et Manon ?

_ Non et puis un noble doit faire preuve de charité et tout, alors non ça ne me dérangera pas. Sébastian, à partir d'aujourd'hui ces filles résideront dans le manoir. Fais en sorte qu'elles ne manquent de rien.

_ Très bien Monsieur.

POV : Sébastian.

Incroyable. Tout simplement incroyable. Ces filles qui viennent d'une autre dimension où c'est beaucoup plus avancé. On croirait presque qu'elles viennent du futur. Et peut-être que c'est le cas qui sait. En tout cas, je suis assez content qu'elles restent au manoir. Ou du moins, je suis content que Tania reste au manoir. Sa me permettra de me rapprocher d'elle et de discuter.

_ Et bien Mesdemoiselles si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous présenter le manoir et aussi les domestiques même si vous les connaissez déjà.

_ Oh moi je vais rester avec le comte. Il veut que j'en parle un peu plus sur mon monde. Et toi Tania ?

_ Vu que je n'ai rien à faire je crois que je vais découvrir le manoir et les domestiques grâce à ce cher Sébastian.

_ Ok. Ne te perd pas en chemin.

_ Ha ha ha. C'est très drôle. Je meure de rire tu vois ?

_ Et bien Mademoiselle si vous me permettez, je vais tout vous montrer. Votre main s'il vous plait. »

Ah, le contact de sa main me fait un effet incroyable. Qu'elle ne soit de ce monde n'y change rien au fait que je l'aime. De plus, je suis assez soulagé dû au fait qu'elle sache qui je suis réellement. Sa m'évitera de le dire moi-même.

* * *

**Et voilà le 5ème chapitre. Sa a été rapide de l'écrire, j'avais eu le temps. En espérant qu'il vous plaira. ;-)**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Déclaration d'amour.

POV : Tania.

Sébastian me montre absolument toutes les pièces du manoir. C'est tellement plus vaste et plus grand qu'à la télé.

« _ Et bien voilà Mademoiselle, je vous ai montré tout ce qui as à voir.

_ Merci Sébastian. Mais s'il vous plait appelle-moi Tania. Dans mon monde je n'étais pas noble et ça me gène un peu que des personnes m'appelle tout le temps Mademoiselle.

_ Oh. Très bien Tania.

_ Ah et aussi je veux qu'on se tutoie maintenant. Comme des amis.

_ Des amis ?

_ Oui, des amis. Parce qu'au fond tu es gentil.

_ Tania, un démon n'est pas un être gentil.

_ Sa c'est toi qui le dis mais ce n'est pas parce que tu es un démon que tu dois être méchant. Non.

_ Tania, tu ne sais pas du tout ce que j'ai fait avant de devenir un peu moins sauvage.

_ Et alors. Les temps change ainsi que les personnes qu'ils soient humains ou autres. Tout le monde a droit à une deuxième chance.

_ Tu dis vrai. Peut-être que j'ai changé mais je n'en reste pas moins un démon.

_ Un démon gentil, mignon et charmant. »

Merde ! Je viens de dire ça moi ?! Mais je suis conne ! Il va carrément penser que je suis amoureuse de lui maintenant.

POV : Sébastian.

Quoi, quoi, quoi ? Elle a dit quoi ? Que je suis gentil, mignon et charmant ? Que dois-je sous entendre là ?

« _ Et bien merci pour ce compliment Tania. Sa me va droit au cœur

_ De… de rien. »

Comme c'est mignon, elle rougie. Je la sens toute gênée. Autant dire quelque chose de charmant.

« _ Mais Tania, toi aussi tu es mignonne, non, très belle. Tes cheveux sont magnifiques ainsi que la couleur de tes yeux.

_ Tu dis ça juste pour me gêner hein ?

_ Non Tania. Je suis comme ébloui par ta beauté. Pour moi, tu es la plus belle femme que j'ai jamais rencontrée.

_ Menteur. Arrête de dire ça.

_ Pourquoi dis-tu que je mens. Tu sais éperdument que je ne mens jamais. Et pour te prouver que je dis la vérité, ferme les yeux.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Tu sauras. »

Pourquoi donc elle ne me croit pas et pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? Peut-être que c'était un peu trop tôt de lui dire ça. Mais je ne peux plus reculer à présent. Je m'approche d'elle, mets mes mains sur ces épaules et l'embrasse.

POV : Tania.

Quoi ? Sébastian m'embrasse ? Mais c'est impossible. Alors, il ne m'a pas menti ? Et de mon côté, qu'est ce que je fais ? Dois-je répondre à son baisé ? Mon cœur me dit oui mais j'ai peur. Tant pis, au pire il me dit que c'était une blague et je serai humiliée. Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai connu pire.

POV : Sébastian.

La voilà qu'elle abandonne toute résistance. Elle me serre dans ces bras quand à moi, je lui mordille son oreille droite et lui donne de petits baisés sur son cou. A la fin de notre étreinte elle me regarde avec tant d'amour et de passion.

« _ Je t'aime Sébastian. Depuis que je t'ai pour ainsi dire connu, je t'aime. Dans mon monde, je faisais beaucoup de chose. Ces mangas dont je t'ai expliqué, il y a des centaines. Mais malheureusement, je ne connais qu'un manga, votre histoire à toi et à ton maître. Avant, je ne m'intéressais pas du tout à ça. C'est une autre de mes amies qui me l'a montrée. Elle voulait que je me cultive. J'ai trouvée ça bien et je me suis prise d'admiration pour toi.

_ Un jour, il va falloir que tu me parle de ton passé. Je peux sentir que tu as beaucoup souffert.

_ Oh oui. Mais pour l'instant, je ne me sens pas apte à le dire. Mais je te le dirai promis.

_ Bien. Pour ma part, depuis le jour où je t'ai sauvée et soignée, je commençais à avoir des sentiments pour toi. Des sentiments que je n'avais jamais connus avant. Je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais faire alors je les ai ignorés. Mais, quand tu m'as parlé à propos de la robe et tout, ces sentiments sont réapparus. Plus forts à telle point que je ne pouvais les refoulés. Peut-être que tu ne le sais pas mais les démons ne peuvent tomber amoureux qu'une seule fois dans leurs longue existences. Maintenant, je le sais Tania. Je t'aime et c'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie.

_ Mais, je suis une humaine.

_ Et alors ? Je peux rectifier ça. Bien sûre, si tu veux vivre pour l'éternité avec moi.

_ Oui je le veux. Mais, ne me transforme pas tout de suite d'accord ? Laisse-moi encore quelques temps pour me préparer.

_ Comme tu veux. Je t'aime et je peux attendre autant de temps que tu le voudras. »

A ces mots, je l'embrasse encore une fois et cette fois-ci, avec plus de passion. Je viens de lui avouer que je l'aime et elle en retour avoue que c'est réciproque de son côté. Que demander de mieux ?

POV : Tania.

Je suis si heureuse. Je viens de trouver l'homme avec qui je veux passer le restant de ma vie. Je suis prête à tout sacrifier pour lui, même ma vie de mortelle. Mais, je ne veux rien précipiter pour l'instant. Tant que je sais qu'il attendra et qu'il sera toujours là pour moi, je suis heureuse. J'espère seulement que Manon ne fera pas une crise cardiaque quand j'aurai le courage de tout lui dire.

* * *

**Et voilà! Désolée pour ce retard, je n'avais pas du tout le temps entre les devoirs et le lycée. Mais bon, au moins, je ne vous ai pas abandonné. En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira. ;-)**


End file.
